Before commencing excavation or other work where electrical cables, fibre optic cables or other utilities ducts or pipes are buried, it is important to determine the location of such buried cables or pipes to ensure that they are not damaged during the work. Once a buried utility is located the depth of the utility can be calculated to determine a safe excavation depth.
Current carrying conductors emit electromagnetic radiation which can be detected by an electrical antenna. If fibre optic cables or non-metallic utilities ducts or pipes are fitted with a small electrical tracer line, an alternating electrical current can be induced in the tracer line which in turn radiates electromagnetic radiation. It is known to use detectors to detect the electromagnetic field emitted by conductors carrying alternating current.
One type of such detector works in one of two modes, namely ‘active’ or ‘passive’ modes. Each mode has its own frequency bands of detection.
The passive mode comprises ‘power’ mode and ‘radio’ mode. In power mode, the detector detects the magnetic field produced by a conductor carrying an AC mains power supply at 50/60 Hz, or the magnetic field re-radiated from a conductor as a result of a nearby cable carrying AC power, together with higher harmonics up to about 5 KHz. In radio mode, the detector detects very low frequency (VLF) radio energy which is re-radiated by buried conductors. The source of the original VLF radio signals is a plurality of VLF long wave transmitters, both commercial and military.
In the active mode, a signal transmitter produces an alternating magnetic field of known frequency and modulation, which induces a current in a nearby buried conductor. The signal transmitter may be directly connected to the conductor or, where direct connection access is not possible, a signal transmitter may be placed near to the buried conductor and a signal may be induced in the conductor. The buried conductor re-radiates the signal produced by the signal transmitter.
A number of factors must be considered when using the active mode. As the transmitter is conventionally powered by on-board batteries it is important to efficiently generate the test signal whilst conserving the power expended by the transmitter as much as possible so as to prolong the battery life of the transmitter. Therefore the power of a detectable test signal emitted by the transmitter should be minimised to reduce battery consumption. In addition, a high power signal can couple to unwanted lines and spread over the lines, making it difficult to detect the target buried conductor.
The transmitter can be configured to transmit an alternating test signal at a number of frequencies. The choice of frequency depends on a number of factors, for example the ease of inducing the test signal into the buried conductor and interference from ambient signals.
Regarding the choice of frequency of the alternating test signal, a high frequency signal is used when the line impedance is high (typically if the ground is dry or when the target wire is an insulated twisted pair without a common ground reference), a medium frequency signal is typically used for mains power supply cables and continuous metal pipes and a low frequency signal is used for long distance tracing where a good earth return is provided at the cable end.
The frequency of an initially chosen test signal may not be suitable due to interference from ambient signals. Signals being carried by other nearby conductors at the same frequency or having a harmonic frequency the same as the frequency of the test signal may lead to a poor signal to noise ratio of the signal detected at the receiver. Interference due to such ambient frequencies may require altering the frequency of the test signal produced by the transmitter to avoid interference by the ambient frequencies.
Therefore, when using a transmitter to produce an alternating test current in the buried conductor the operator may be required to iteratively set the transmitter signal power and frequency so that the signal produced by the transmitter is of a suitable frequency to be detected by the receiver and of an efficient power. This requires the participation of a separate operator for the transmitter and receiver or the operator of the receiver to repeatedly travel between the transmitter and the target site where the receiver is located, which is time consuming.
When applying a test signal to a target buried conductor to be traced a difficulty can arise if there is a second buried conductor in close proximity to the target buried conductor. The field radiated by the target buried conductor carrying the test signal may induce a current in the second buried conductor due to capacitive coupling or direct bonding between the two buried conductors as the second conductor carries a ground return current. The induced current in the second conductor is then re-radiated by the second conductor and may be picked-up by the receiver. Therefore when tracing the route of a buried conductor it is necessary to verify that the conductor that is being traced is the target conductor and not a second buried conductor onto which the test signal is coupled from the target conductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,659, assigned to Radiodetection Limited on its face and the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, describes a system for tracing a buried current carrying conductor. An alternating test signal having first and second components, related in frequency and phase, is applied to the target conductor and the electromagnetic field is detected at a plurality of positions. By considering the phase of the first and second components a decision can be made about whether the conductor being detected is the target conductor or a second conductor onto which the test signal has been buried.
In this application we describe an improved system for detecting a buried conductor which overcomes some of the disadvantages of conventional systems.